twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
Percyno6
Percyno6 joined YouTube on September 20, 2008, and is still making videos today. He was one of the first TWR members to join YouTube. Early Years Percyno6 made his own series from September 2008 - July 2009. His series was called, Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Wooden Railway Stories. He was one of the first people to ever make a series, with the series still around today. He also made remakes. His original series had around 6 seasons with some movies. His first friends on YouTube were ThomasWoodenRailway and Thomasfan24. The 3 of them spent many hours on streams listening to videos and talking with each other. This friendship of the 3 lasted until Thomasfan24 left YouTube, although Keekre24 and Percyno6 are still very good friends. He was also friends with rboffill, TRAINSARECOOL2, and henryfan88 before they left. He still talks with rboffill and trainsarecool2 on skype. He was also friends with Jamesis5 prior to him hating the entire TWR community. LegoLegion5000 was also a good friend of his. Later Years When he returned for the first time, he stopped making his series and made only remakes and discussions. He did this everytime he returned excluding his current return. Just like Keekre24, he was known to leave youtube multiple times. During 2010, one of the first people he discovered was Sirtophamhattt291. The two were friends up until the summer of 2012. Although he's left many times, Percyno6 is one of the longest lasting TWR YouTube users, only behind sonicandrotor. As the years went on, he added to his list of friends HenryisGreat15, thomasfreak808, LNERFlyingScotsman, WoodenRailwayReviews, and jlouvier, amoung others. Siding of community against Jack Percyno6, along with Damian (TRAINSARECOOL2) started up the war against Jack during the summer of 2012. Damian was trying to show the fraud Jack was. Jack was lieing about stuff he had told Percyno6 in the past, and he gave Damian quotes of what Jack had said. The next day Jack was mad at Percyno6 and Damian. A few days later, the 2 hour skype call happened, and Jack magically forgave Percyno6. Percyno6 always sided with the Community during the war against Jack. Current Run Percyno6 returned to YouTube September 5, 2011. He has since stayed on youtube and has not left, making this the longest amount of time he's been on YouTube in one run. His first video was his collection video, which now has over 24,000 videos views, also being his second most watched video he has ever uploaded. His movie, Diesel 10: The Showdown, is now his tenth most viewed video ever. After making his collection video, he made 6 TWR discussions. Once he uploaded his sixth TWR discussion, he made a layout video, which ended up being the return of his series. After uploading season 1, he posted his Season 2 update, and then made 5 remakes. Once done uploading his remakes, he made his second layout video and a new movie. Both of those videos were made for the first time ever with a new video camera. After making the movie, he uploaded the first episode of Season 2. Season 2 had its finale on Christmas Day 2012. He soon took a break from his series and started uploading discussions for the first time in a year. Once he finished discussions around the middle of June, he started to upload Season 3 of his series. He bought a 1992 Toby and Mavis during Season 3. Once season 3 was over, he made discussions on Toby, Mavis, and his other 1992 engine, Daisy. He decided to make a video about the community similar to TRAINSARECOOL2's video about the community. 3. Season 4 started New Year's Eve 2013 with the episode "The New Year's Engine." The plan is for a movie at the end of Season 4. History Percyno6 Studios *September 20, 2008 - July 21, 2009 *December 20, 2009 - April 6, 2010 *June 28, 2010 - June 18, 2011 *September 5, 2011 - present Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Wooden Railway Stories *September 20, 2008 - July 21, 2009 *March 9, 2012 - present Current / Former Accounts *Percyno6: main, current *Oliverno11: former main & backup, deleted *TroublesomeCars: former backup, deleted *Tobyno7: backup, current Category:Members